25 Fluffy Fics  RemusxSirius
by Ilyusha
Summary: Slash: RemusxSirius.  Written for the Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community.  25 fluffy fics for one pairing written around 25 word prompts.  This is for Remus and Sirius.
1. Nightmare

_**A Boy's Best Friend**_

* * *

Summary: Little wonder why Sirius chose a dog as his Animagus form  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Note:Thanks to **El Esteleth** for her help! Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 16 - Puppy/Kitten.

* * *

"But he needs something." She looked across at the little boy, lying on the bed. "He's so alone now."  
"I know, but what can we do? It's not as if he can have any proper friends now."  
"He needs a companion. Someone to… you know… help him at that time?"  
"I'm not having another wolf in the house!"

There was a pause, and Remus stirred. He could hear his parents arguing again. They'd argued ever since that fateful day nearly seven months ago. As if the transformations weren't bad enough, he had the feeling he was being blamed.

"How about a dog?"

And so, young Remus became the proud owner of a spaniel, which he promptly named Scruffy. They spent every day together, and when full moon approached, Scruffy seemed to sense that his owner wasn't happy. They would curl up together in the basement; the door locked, bolted and sealed with magic and wait.  
As Remus awoke the next morning, Scruffy would always be there, ready with welcoming barks and sloppy licks. Remus almost began to look forward to full moon; he felt a kinship with Scruffy that he didn't feel at any other time. He tried explaining how he felt safer when he was with Scruffy, pleading to be allowed to run around outside, especially as he grew older and felt more confined. His parents refused.

It all changed when he started Hogwarts. He was alone once more. No friendly face at the time of the full moon. No welcome the next morning. He awoke cold and in pain; with no company and he felt more wolfish and dangerous.  
Until his friends found out. Aware that he disappeared every month, they constantly tried to find out the reasons why. At first they accepted his excuses of family illnesses, but as time wore on, the excuses grew thin.  
It was James who first announced he knew what was wrong with Remus. A simple statement that had Remus frozen with fear. Was he about to lose the friends he had so welcomingly made?  
He was wrong. They were excited; childish innocence obscuring the possible dangers. Sirius came up with the perfect idea: that they become Animagi so they could be with him at full moon. Of course, they had other plans of exploring Hogwarts and the surrounding area, but Remus didn't care about that. All he cared about was that his friends didn't mind what he was.

Three long years it took them to master the complicated spell. Over those years, they grew closer. Remus and Sirius far closer than the rest. Remus told him all about Scruffy and how good it had felt having someone else there through those dreadful times. Sirius had just nodded and pulled him closer.  
They practiced in secret, not letting Remus know how close they were until the spring term of their fifth year. Sirius dragged Remus to a deserted classroom, where Peter and James were waiting, the air heavy with nervous excitement. Remus stood and watched as they transformed, hardly believing his eyes as they did.  
A stag… that would be James, he was always one for showing off.  
A rat… that would be Peter, not as good at spells as the others, it was easier for him to transform into something small.

And a dog… Remus blinked. That would have to be Sirius. He had told no one else about Scruffy. Only Sirius would do something like that. A subtle display of affection that only the two of them would know about.  
"What do you think Moony?" James asked after they transformed back.  
"I think you are the best friends any werewolf could have." Remus replied in a hoarse voice. "Thank you."

"Why a dog?" Remus whispered to Sirius that night as they lay cuddled up to one another. He could feel Sirius shrug against him.  
"You miss Scruffy. And I want to be there for you… and if I can give you a nice memory at a bad time, then it's all good."  
"Thank you."


	2. Blankets

_**Keep You Warm**_

* * *

Summary: Sirius makes a promise to Remus after Full Moon.  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Notes: Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 9 - Blankets. Visit my fluffy table.  
I should probably give a nod to **afallensister**. I have a feeling this was probably inspired by her one of her pieces of artwork (and accompanying story), so I would just like to give her my heartfelt thanks!

* * *

The first time they'd seen Remus transform, Peter refused to be there the next time. James was less adamant, but it was plain he wasn't comfortable with it either.  
"Fine! You two can piss off first thing in the morning. I'm staying!" Sirius said hotly, pacing the Gryffindor common room. Peter squirmed in his armchair.  
"It's not that we don't want to stay Padfoot. It's just… well, we feel a bit useless. There's nothing we can do to help him." James tried to explain. Sirius shrugged.  
"We can do something for him. We must be able to." He sat down in front of the fire, staring into the flames for long minutes before abruptly standing up.  
"I'm going to see him."

Madam Pomfrey looked up as he entered the hospital wing. She was used to him turning up the day after. She gave him a small smile and nodded in the direction of the bed where Remus lay.  
"Hey Moony." He whispered, leaning over and brushing some hair off Remus' face. His heart gave a happy little jolt as he found himself staring into amber flecked eyes.  
"Hi." Remus croaked, licking his lips. Unable to help himself, Sirius stole a kiss before sitting back.  
"Is it always that bad?" Remus nodded and shivered.  
"I told you it wouldn't be pretty."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Not really…" He broke off and yawned. "It just leaves me tired, cold and drained." He muttered, closing his eyes again.  
"I'll come back later Moony." Giving Remus' arm a quick squeeze, he left quietly, barely noticing Madam Pomfrey's knowing look as he passed her.

The next month passed far too quickly for Remus' tastes, and far too slowly for everyone else. The last few days, Sirius had been busy off doing… something – no one was quite sure what he was up to, but James remarked that it couldn't be good knowing Sirius. Remus had been told that James and Peter weren't comfortable staying after they got back to the Shrieking Shack. James blamed it on Peter and said he had to keep an eye on him because 'you know, rats can't be trusted'. Remus had accepted it without saying a word. He was used to it by now. Besides, Sirius had promised to stay and help. Not that there was much he could do. He'd stopped asking what he could do to help now, for which Remus was thankful because there were only so many ways he could say 'not really'.

Remus smiled wanly at his friends as he left the common room to meet Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing. It didn't matter that he was going to be seeing them again very soon, he still felt awful. They were looking forward to the night, while he was dreading it.

The night was over all too quickly, and they made their way back to the Whomping Willow. The stag and its passenger rat stayed outside, looking around while the dog and the wolf crept up the tunnel.  
Backing into a corner, Sirius watched as Remus began his painful transformation back into human form. He closed his eyes against the sight, wishing he could close his ears so he didn't have to hear the cries of pain. He opened his eyes as he heard a whimper. Remus was lying curled up on his side, naked and shivering. Now was the time for Sirius to put his carefully laid plans into action. Rushing to grab the back pack he'd stowed there two days ago, he drew out a blanket and wrapped Remus in it and cradling him gently as Remus slowly became more coherent.  
"Warm…" Was all Remus managed, not having the strength to open his eyes.  
"Always keep you warm Moony." Sirius whispered, kissing Remus' forehead.


	3. Sunset

_**As Beautiful as a Sunset**_

* * *

Summary: Remus lies awake every night and Sirius is determined to show him that a sunset is not to be fearful of.  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Notes: Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 21 - Sunset.

* * *

As a child after it had happened, he had always hated sunset. The simple act of day turning to night used to paralyse him with fear. Every evening, he would stare out of the window, waiting for the moon to rise, fearful of its shape. It didn't matter that he was locked away in the basement before the moon ever rose full; he still watched carefully.

It didn't stop when he started Hogwarts. He chose the bed closest to the window and left his drapes open. Only when the sun had set and the moon had risen; it's gleaming crescent bright in the sky, could he finally close his eyes and sleep.

Unbeknown to him, there was another who stayed up until the moon rose. As Remus gave a relieved sigh and settled down to sleep, Sirius Black smiled softly in the darkness and also closed his eyes.  
It took him a while to figure out why Remus stayed up so late. At first he thought that Remus loved sunsets; but soon realised the opposite was true. Why else would there be the relieved sigh he heard every night with regularity? The only nights he never heard the sigh was when Remus had had to leave to go home every month. Sirius couldn't sleep those nights. Slowly, it dawned on him that he simply couldn't sleep with Remus not being there. Then promptly chided himself for being sappy.  
Even though it was true.

After they confronted Remus about his monthly disappearances and he admitted his 'condition', Sirius became more sympathetic. And determined. He didn't see why Remus should fear the night in the way that he did. Of course, appreciating the beauty of a sunset was a lot harder if you changed into a werewolf when a full moon rose. The idea lodged itself in his head that he could show Remus how beautiful a glorious sunset was. Not to mention, he could get him alone.

Sirius chose his night carefully. For one not known for studying, he could be found poring over books, trying to find the perfect night. Which he did. Now came the problem of convincing Remus to come with him. That part Sirius thought he could handle quite easily. James always said he could charm the feathers off a duck. And not by using magic either (ignoring that disastrous accident in Transfiguration Class). A little bit of gentle persuasion, maybe the pretence he needed help with his homework? Eventually he managed to get Remus to say yes, he would spend the evening with him. All he needed to do was keep Remus long enough for the sun to begin to set.

They walked carefully across the grounds, huddled under James' invisibility cloak, which Sirius had successfully managed to 'borrow' without James realising.  
"What could you possibly show me out here this late at night Sirius?" Remus grumbled.  
"You'll see." Sirius said, relishing the contact as Remus bumped into him as he stopped suddenly. He threw the cloak off them and bundled it over his arm, ignoring Remus' raised eyebrow at the potential creases. Remus looked around.  
"There's nothing here Sirius."  
"I know. Not yet anyway." Sirius had not only spent time looking through books, he had wandered around the grounds trying to find the perfect spot where they could watch the sunset without any interruptions. The hill behind Hagrid's hut was ideal, and this was where they stood now. Sirius watched as Remus turned his face to the dusky sky.  
"I really shouldn't be here Sirius."  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the grass and waiting for Remus to join him. When he didn't, Sirius pulled impatiently at his hand until Remus grudgingly sat down.  
"Because I don't want to be here." Sirius sighed. He had worked too hard for Remus to throw it all away now.  
"Well, I want you to be here." He said softly. Remus cocked his head as he looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "I want to show you how beautiful a sunset can be." He explained. Remus sighed.  
"It's not that I don't like them Sirius, it's just…"  
"Have you ever really looked at one Remus? I've watched you at night you know."  
"You have?"  
"You don't watch. You just want it to be over so you can see the moon." Remus shrugged.  
"There are colors in a sunset I don't think I've seen anywhere else."  
"I've never noticed."  
"I know. That's why I wanted to show you. It's beautiful." He said with a sidelong glance at Remus. He still looked nervous. Sirius took a deep breath and put his arm around Remus' shoulder. He was expecting Remus to pull away, and was pleasantly surprised when he leaned in closer.  
"Cold." Remus muttered. Sirius smiled.  
"Watch!" Sirius pointed. The sun was just beginning to set, casting faint shadows over the ground. Pinks and reds spread across the sky, dancing in the fading light. Faint blues appeared as the sun got lower and lower.  
"It's… beautiful." Whispered Remus, sounding awestruck.  
"So are you." Sirius replied, turning slightly and kissing Remus.


	4. Hobbies

_**Watching You**_

* * *

Summary: From Sirius' point of view, watching is better than reading.  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Notes: Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 2 - Hobbies. Visit my fluffy table.  
I must thank **seviet** for her wonderful drawings… of which I have recently become aware. This was kind of inspired after seeing one of her pictures. Thank you!

* * *

I could sit and watch him read for hours. And I have. He never just read books for studying – he read them for pleasure too, something I never quite understood, but I could watch him read for hours.  
I don't know what it is, but he looks so good while he's reading. Maybe it's the way his hair constantly falls in his eyes as he leans over the pages. I'll watch him irritably brush it out of his way, then find myself holding my breath until it flops back down again. Or maybe it's the way the tip of his tongue pokes out of his mouth as he reads.  
I suppose the best reason is that he doesn't hear anything else while he's reading. He's so totally focussed, you can have a conversation with him without him hearing a word. I first told him I loved him while he was reading. Knowing that he wouldn't hear it gave me the confidence to do it. It was easier the second time. The fact that I'd already said it meant I didn't worry quite so much.

Remus flopped down on the sofa next to Sirius, stretching out and putting his head in Sirius' lap.  
"You look awfully serious Padfoot." He remarked, opening his book. "What were you thinking about?"  
"Books." Remus shook his head and began reading, the very tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth. A slight breeze drifted in through the window, ruffling their hair. Remus made an irritated noise as his fringe fell over his eyes. Sirius just smile and swept it back for him.  
"I love watching you read Moony."  
"I know…" Remus smiled and turned the page.


	5. Dancing

_**I Can't Dance**_

* * *

Summary: It would seem there is one thing the Black family is not too good at, well at least one member isn't. A little tuition is needed.  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Notes: Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 4 - Dancing.  
//sings// "I'm in the mood for dancing, romancing oooh…" Now all of you can have it running through your brains //evil cackle// I have to say there are far too many dancing songs out there… I'm blaming the Nolans for the one I can't stop singing now, and Genesis for the title ;)

* * *

"Bloody Yule Ball." Sirius muttered, flopping into the overstuffed armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.  
"Just because you've got two left feet Padfoot." James laughed as he twirled elegantly. "Just wait 'til Evans sees me dance!"  
"She'll love it James." Simpered Peter, watching him. "You're far better than me."  
"Not as good as Moony though." James replied, finishing his twirl with a flourishing bow in Sirius' direction and earning himself a glare. "Who'd have thought our little werewolf was so 'light on his feet'." He continued, mimicking Professor McGonagall's glowing praise of Remus.  
"It's not my fault!" Remus protested as he climbed through the portrait hole in time to hear James' impression.  
"Oh we know that Moony. Hey, maybe you could teach Sirius how to dance so he won't show us all up!" James snorted at his own joke. Sirius raised his head expectantly, as though he thought James had been serious, before glaring at him again.  
"Shut up Prongs!" He spat before heading up the stairs and throwing himself down on his bed. Remus frowned at James.  
"You shouldn't wind him up James."  
"Oh he'll be fine. It's just nice to find something that the Black family isn't good at." Remus sighed and climbed the stairs quietly. Sirius was lying on his side, his back facing the doorway.  
"I could if you wanted me to…" he said hesitantly, lingering in the doorway.  
"Could what?" Sirius asked, not bothering to turn over.  
"Teach you to dance of course." Remus took a few hesitant steps towards Sirius' bed.  
"You'd do that?" Sirius rolled over onto his back and stared up at Remus who shrugged.  
"If you want me to?"  
"I'd like that… don't want to bring down the Black family name." He said, rolling his eyes and throwing a hand in the air dramatically. Remus shook his head and sat down on the very edge of Sirius' bed.  
"When would you like to start?"

They started the next evening; sneaking down to a deserted classroom to practise. Remus had to admit he had a harder time than he thought he would. Not only was Sirius an appalling dancer, and a worse student; Remus was finding it incredibly difficult hiding how he felt about Sirius. His body seemed to revel in embarrassing him. Every time he stepped close to Sirius to show him a particular step, he had to twist away so that he didn't brush against Sirius.  
But Sirius was a quick learner, and fairly soon Sirius was dancing well enough to impress even James.  
"You're doing really well Sirius." Remus commented as Sirius twirled him around. For ease of teaching, they had been taking turns in leading, and at the moment, Sirius was leading. Remus had to admit he rather liked it when Sirius was leading.  
"Thanks Moony." Sirius replied, dipping Remus for the end of the dance. Time seemed to freeze for Remus, staring up into Sirius' eyes, being held in his strong arms.  
"I… I…" He stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. He could feel a blush spread across his cheeks and saw confusion in those grey eyes.  
And then he was on the floor, Sirius disappearing out of the door. He blinked and sighed, staring up at the ceiling for long moments.  
"Somehow that didn't go well…" He murmured to himself as he pulled himself off the floor and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. He ignored the Fat Lady's snide comments as he climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was in darkness and Sirius was nowhere to be seen.  
"Damn." Remus said to the empty room before climbing the stairs to the dormitory. The curtains round Sirius' bed were pulled closed, but he could hear him breathing. Remus knew he was still awake, but he didn't have the courage to ask what he had done wrong.

A week later; the day of the Yule Ball and Remus was tired. Sirius had studiously avoided him all week and he was getting sick of it. It wasn't his fault. At least, he didn't think it was his fault. How could he help the way he felt?  
Sirius had gotten ready and left before Remus dragged his feet up the stairs. As he pulled his dress robes on, James asked what was going on between the two of them.  
"I honestly have no idea James." Remus replied wearily. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the Yule Ball anymore. Something about watching Sirius dance with someone else made his insides squirm with jealousy.  
He sat on the sidelines, watching everyone else dancing with their partners. His, a pretty red-haired girl from Ravenclaw had already left him and was happily dancing with a Hufflepuff boy. Remus sighed again and stretched his legs out in front of him. He wasn't in the mood for dancing. He didn't even look up as someone slumped down in the seat next to him.  
"Wanna dance?" Remus didn't look up, still staring morosely into his punch glass.  
"Moony? Wanna dance?" Remus looked up sharply. Sirius was sitting next to him, looking hopeful.  
"I… I…"  
"Come on then." Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm, pulling him up and across to the dance floor.  
Everything seemed to melt away as Sirius held him close. They moved across the dance floor as one, ignoring the stares and pointed comments.  
Remus suddenly found himself enjoying the Yule Ball.


	6. Home

_**Home Sweet Home**_

* * *

Summary: The perfect place isn't always easy to find... and sometimes it's easier than originally thought.  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Notes: Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 14 - Home.

* * *

"It's not right." Sirius stated, looking around.  
"But we've only just walked through the door. How can you tell it's not right?" Remus asked, leaning against the wall and staring up at Sirius.  
"I just can, don't ask me why. It's just not right."  
"Fine… Do you want to look around the rest of the house, or do you just want to go?" Sirius shrugged.  
"Not much point in looking around is there?"  
"Not if you think it's not right." Remus heaved a long suffering sigh and turned to the estate agent. "Sorry, but this one doesn't seem to be what we're looking for either." He apologised. The estate agent sighed as well before turning and opening the door for them.

"You have to be kidding me." James said as they trudged through the door. Remus just shook his head. "Again? I just can't believe it." Sirius disappeared off into the kitchen for some food while Remus lowered himself into an armchair.  
"Sorry James. It's the same as yesterday…"  
"And the day before."  
"And the day before that." Interjected Lily with a smile. Remus held his head in his hands.  
"I know… I've got no idea what makes them 'not right'. They all seem perfectly acceptable to me."  
"It's Padfoot… he's a law unto himself." James smirked as Sirius walked back into the room and threw himself down on the sofa. "No luck then Sirius?"  
"Nah… they weren't right."  
"You're going to have to put up with us for a bit longer I'm afraid." Remus said apologetically.  
"It's okay Moony, you two will find your own place soon."  
"Not if Sirius has anything to do with it…" Muttered Remus.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to find the right place, that's all!"  
"Sirius, over the last four days, we've looked at thirty different places."  
"And none of them were right." Remus sighed.  
"Hopefully we'll find something tomorrow."

"It's not right." Sirius stated. Remus rolled his eyes and turned to apologise to the estate agent again. They were on their fourth house of the day, and still none of them were right. At least, not right in Sirius' eyes.  
"I have one more house to show you sirs." The estate agent explained. "And then, I'm afraid we've got nothing else left in your price range."

Remus blinked as he looked at the house. It was small, and quite a distance from the local town. 'Oh well…' he thought, '…at least Sirius has got his bike.' The estate agent was waiting at the door, key in hand. Sirius strode up and stood next to him, waiting for him to open the door. He stepped inside and looked around, pausing before opening his mouth.  
"It's – "  
"Not right…" Remus finished wearily.  
"Perfect!" Sirius said, glaring at Remus.  
"It is?"  
"Yep. Just perfect." Both Remus and the estate agent smiled for the first time that week.

James and Lily could hardly believe their ears when Sirius told them they'd found a place that evening. After much celebrating, they all retired to bed in the early hours of the morning.  
"Sirius?"  
"Mmmm?"  
"What makes this house any better than all the other houses we've looked at?"  
"It's home."  
"Home?"  
"Feels like home. And it's perfect for us." Remus snuggled up against Sirius.  
"You're silly. Don't you know anywhere would be perfect for us? As long as you're there, it'll be home for me."


	7. Puppy or Kitten

_**A Boy's Best Friend**_

* * *

Summary: Little wonder why Sirius chose a dog as his Animagus form  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case, the wonderful JK Rowling and all associated parties (including Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc.)  
Feedback makes friends!  
Author's Note:Thanks to **El Esteleth** for her help! Written for Livejournal '25fluffyfics' community, prompt 16 - Puppy/Kitten.

* * *

"But he needs something." She looked across at the little boy, lying on the bed. "He's so alone now."  
"I know, but what can we do? It's not as if he can have any proper friends now."  
"He needs a companion. Someone to… you know… help him at that time?"  
"I'm not having another wolf in the house!"

There was a pause, and Remus stirred. He could hear his parents arguing again. They'd argued ever since that fateful day nearly seven months ago. As if the transformations weren't bad enough, he had the feeling he was being blamed.

"How about a dog?"

And so, young Remus became the proud owner of a spaniel, which he promptly named Scruffy. They spent every day together, and when full moon approached, Scruffy seemed to sense that his owner wasn't happy. They would curl up together in the basement; the door locked, bolted and sealed with magic and wait.  
As Remus awoke the next morning, Scruffy would always be there, ready with welcoming barks and sloppy licks. Remus almost began to look forward to full moon; he felt a kinship with Scruffy that he didn't feel at any other time. He tried explaining how he felt safer when he was with Scruffy, pleading to be allowed to run around outside, especially as he grew older and felt more confined. His parents refused.

It all changed when he started Hogwarts. He was alone once more. No friendly face at the time of the full moon. No welcome the next morning. He awoke cold and in pain; with no company and he felt more wolfish and dangerous.  
Until his friends found out. Aware that he disappeared every month, they constantly tried to find out the reasons why. At first they accepted his excuses of family illnesses, but as time wore on, the excuses grew thin.  
It was James who first announced he knew what was wrong with Remus. A simple statement that had Remus frozen with fear. Was he about to lose the friends he had so welcomingly made?  
He was wrong. They were excited; childish innocence obscuring the possible dangers. Sirius came up with the perfect idea: that they become Animagi so they could be with him at full moon. Of course, they had other plans of exploring Hogwarts and the surrounding area, but Remus didn't care about that. All he cared about was that his friends didn't mind what he was.

Three long years it took them to master the complicated spell. Over those years, they grew closer. Remus and Sirius far closer than the rest. Remus told him all about Scruffy and how good it had felt having someone else there through those dreadful times. Sirius had just nodded and pulled him closer.  
They practiced in secret, not letting Remus know how close they were until the spring term of their fifth year. Sirius dragged Remus to a deserted classroom, where Peter and James were waiting, the air heavy with nervous excitement. Remus stood and watched as they transformed, hardly believing his eyes as they did.  
A stag… that would be James, he was always one for showing off.  
A rat… that would be Peter, not as good at spells as the others, it was easier for him to transform into something small.

And a dog… Remus blinked. That would have to be Sirius. He had told no one else about Scruffy. Only Sirius would do something like that. A subtle display of affection that only the two of them would know about.  
"What do you think Moony?" James asked after they transformed back.  
"I think you are the best friends any werewolf could have." Remus replied in a hoarse voice. "Thank you."

"Why a dog?" Remus whispered to Sirius that night as they lay cuddled up to one another. He could feel Sirius shrug against him.  
"You miss Scruffy. And I want to be there for you… and if I can give you a nice memory at a bad time, then it's all good."  
"Thank you."


End file.
